


Peacock

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> quixotic_crush requested "peacock" and here's what came out. Keep in mind these drabbles are unbetaed and un everythinged else too. Just trying to loosen up and have some little bits of fun:D

Arthur twirled around so his sumptuous red velvet cloak flared out around him, exposing his purple shirt underneath. Merlin muttered “peacock” under his breath and when Arthur asked him what he’d said, Merlin said “Haystack. I was just remembering that I left something near the haystack.” Arthur just said “Hmmm.” Arthur pointed towards his boots and said, “Help me put those boots on.” Merlin sauntered over to the boots and languorously reached out for them. He could feel Arthur’s irritation mount and turned with a big smile on his face just as Arthur said “Mur- lin!”. Peacock, Merlin thought happily.


End file.
